Blackout
by Skyblu7
Summary: Asha is just an ordinary highschool girl on a vacation when she gets transported to the past, to change it. But how is one girl supposed to change history? Especially in a world full of men, craving war. Rated higher end of T for blood and slight gore. And a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**BLACKOUT**

**A TROJAN WAR FAN FICTION BY SKYBLU7**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM HISTORY, THE ONLY REASON WHY I AM PUTTING THIS STORY UNDER THE MOVIE TROY IS BECAUSE IT HOLDS MORE PLOT RELATING TO MY STORY THAN THE ILLIAD ITSELF!**

**THANK YOU!**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**Sing A Song**

The sand felt brittle, hot and scracthy against her skin, irritating her. Considering most of her flesh was pressed against said sand, it resulted into a really irritated, annoyed Asha.

She now sighed, almost growling in frustration as the towel underneath her moved again and more sand was spilled against her legs.

Asha glared at the offending terrain, looking around herself and taking in the breathtaking view of the sandy white beach. The water was clear with no waves, beckoning to Asha, But she ignored it. She swam in it every day already, why do it again? So she propped herself up by her elbow and gazed into the depths of the book she was reading. She almost forgot what it was called, since she always read books.

But she was nonetheless absorbed into its crevices, enjoying the thrill of being in a different world, and it was this absorbness that made her miss the faint smell of smoke, the wind picking up, and waves lapping at her feet.

Asha wobbled her toes, wondering what in the hell was that sensation and then she looked down, the sea had changed in appearance, and so had the beach. She glanced around herself in confusion.

"That was a good catch for today." A voice said from a distance. Asha jumped up, wiping the sand off of her body and placed her book into her backpack.

She grabbed her beach dress and put it on, then shaking out her towel she walked towards the voices. Stopping before a dune she looked up at two men, who were wearing torn up rags and no shoes. Their faces were caked in beards that reached their chests. Both were disgusting to look at. On further inspection Asha noticed that they both had nets of fish slung over their backs.

She cleared her throat gaining their attention, "Excuse me, but where am I?" Asha asked.

The men glanced at each other then at her, they dropped their bags of fish and drew what seemed to be swords, "Hello darling. What are you doing here all alone?"

Asha didn't answer instead she turned around and ran. She felt the wind rush by as she ran as fast as she could, but she could still hear the two men following her.

Think it through, she thought to herself, your much younger then them, also fitter. You can run longer, and lose them that way.

Asha nodded to herself, still unsure but she kept up an average pace that kept her a distance apart from the men. When she thought that they were tiring she glanced around and found them grinning at each other, not a glint of sweat upon them.

She increased her pace, looking for any familiar landmarks and finding none. She angled herself so she ran away from the beach and almost slammed into a man when she broke through some bush.

"Run." She gasped, her chest heaving from the effort of running for so long.

The man stared at her and cocked his head at the sound of the two men running after her, he was tall with broad shoulders and a small amount of stubble, he looked to be in his late twenties, "Are you okay?"

Asha nodded, "Yes, but they are armed, you must run." She glanced over to the forest and then shook her head when the man just stared at her, "Run fool." Then she turned around and ran off again. When she got a distance away she looked back to find all three men circling eachother.

"Why are you chasing a maiden?" The young guy asked.

"None of your business pretty boy." One old guy spat, Asha couldn't tell the difference between them.

Then they started fightning. Aparently the young guy also had a sword, which Asha found incredibly odd. Who in their right minds would carry a sword around in the 21st century?

The fishermen charged together, their movements slow and clumsy compared to the quick desicive swipe from the young man. They put up no fight, the sword that sliced through their throats being handled by an obvious pro.

Asha gagged as she watched the blood spurt from the fishermen's throat's, closing her eyes she forced herself to walk to the young man.

He stared at her and then smiled, "You are safe now."

"But where in hell's name am I?" Asha gasped, knowing that she wasnt home anymore.

"Troy, of course. And I am Prince Hector." He answered.

Asha just shook her head, "No way." She fell forwards, the stress taking over her. Her backpack spilled and her book fell out, printed elegantly on the cover was, _The Illiad._

**Chapter One over,**

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's!**

**Hello and thank you so much for reading this! I was so surprised by the support the story already has (My face- O.O ) and yes, I am continuing it. Actually, guess what? I am going to make LONG chapters heheheeheh (evil laugh insert). But please note that I am actually writing two more main stories as well, so yeah, patience young (old) ones.**

**This story is based a couple of years before the war started and is my version of WHY it started.**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**Chariots of War**

* * *

The first thing Asha noticed was that the people in this land barely wore any clothing. Or maybe they did, but she closed her eyes tightly when a woman came near her, wearing a strange gown that exposed her stomach, her legs, and most of her upper torso.

The second thing she noticed was that Hector was gone. He had dumped her in a strange place, it resembled a temple in some sense. The pillars holding it up were made of marble and the roof was tall. Asha was about to look around more when the woman smiled, revealing teeth that were rotten and said, "Hello, dear I see you have awoken."

"Er, yes. But where am I? And where did Hector go?" Asha asked, staring rudely at the woman's face, how could so many teeth be so rotten?

The woman herself would have been considered pretty if not for the dishevelled hair, and dirt covering most of her body. Asha wished for a bath she felt so dirty sitting next to her. But the woman had many a nice features to her too, like her aqua blue eyes that gazed intelligently into Asha, and her high cheekbones.

"That's Prince Hector to you, young girl. You are in the Temple of Apollo, close by where the Prince found you. My name is Adrina, I am a Priestess of Apollo." The woman answered.

"Apollo? Isn't he the Sun God?" Asha asked, "Oh, and my name is Asha, it's nice to meet you." She then thrust out her hand to shake Adrina's.

But the Priestess stared at it oddly, "What strange custom's you have, Asha of..."

Asha waited for her next words, staring at her, "Of?"  
"You have no title?" Adrina asked, shocked, her eyes wide.

"No, should I?" Asha asked, she grinned and almost shrieked in horror as Adrina grabbed her face and stared at her teeth.

"So white." She said then seemed to realise what she was doing and dropped Asha's face, "I am sorry, Asha," Then she nodded to Asha's clothing, "What are you wearing?"

"A beach dress." Asha replied, then gestured to Adrina, "And you?"

"Robes of the Priestess of Apollo." Adrina answered, then she smiled again and reached out a hand, "Come, I will show you around."

Asha nodded, standing up then clutching her head in pain as a headache attacked her, "Urgh."

Adrina stared at her in confusion, "What is wrong?"  
"Nothing, just a headache from getting up too fast. Don't worry." Asha quickly answered and searched for her backpack, "Where is my bag?"

Adrina smiled and walked over to a corner of the temple grabbing her bag like it was some poisonous object, "This thing?"

Asha went over and grabbed the bag off of Adrina, looking into it and sighing happily, her phone was in there. She grabbed it out and unlocked it, looking up to find that there was no signal. She sighed in defeat. Up until now she had thought that this whole scenario was some messed up movie set, but now she knew for certain.

She had been sent back in time.

"What is that thing?" Adrina asked curious.

Asha raised her eyebrows, "It's an iPhone." Then she showed Adrina the screen.

Her reaction was priceless, she screamed in horror, "What is that foul thing!"

"It's a picture of my dog." Asha answered grinning at Adrina, who just shook her head and started to laugh.

"I have no idea what you are talking of. But none of that matters, I take it you are well enough to look around the temple and be on your way, yes?" Adrina asked, walking through a door.

Asha followed closely, "Yes. But I would like to ask some questions before I leave, if I -" She stopped mid-sentence her eyes glued upon the massive golden statue of Apollo. He shone brightly in the sun his arm curved elegantly as he pulled the string on a long golden bow. But it wasn't the gold that made her stumble.

Asha remembered a part from a movie, a part where a certain warrior slices off the statue's head, "That's an amazing statue."

"Yes, it is indeed. It is of our patron god, Apollo." Adrina curated for her.

Asha waved a hand at her, "Yeah I already knew that."

"Fine. Now, those questions?" Adrina asked abruptly.

"What about the tour?" Asha asked, almost whining. She had no idea what to do, she had no money, no home or family.

"We cannot do that. It is almost time for the ceremony to begin." Adrina stated simply.

"Ok. Questions. Urgh, well, do you know where I can get a job?" Asha asked. She had almost asked if Adrina knew how she would get back home, to the future.

Adrina raised her eyebrows, "You have none? Are you not married?"

Asha laughed loudly, "Me married? And no, I have no job."

"Your not married? But how old are you? You must be at least 16." Adrina asked shocked.

"Exactly. I am much too young."

"Too young?!" Adrina's eyes were wide, "Your almost too old! I was given the choice of joining the temple or getting married at the age of nine."

"That's, highly disturbing." Asha mumbled, "Where I come from women do not get married until they are at least 18. Most get married when they are 25." She shook her head, her hair getting in her eyes, "I have no idea how you could get married at the age of nine, your not even grown then!"

"The moment a woman has her first blood is the moment she is ready to be married. It is an honour for the family to be married young." Adrina explained, "You must come from a far away land to have such, traditions."

"Yes I do." Asha nodded, "But I have no idea how to get back. So I am stuck here."

"Then you should marry as quickly as you can." Adrina stated, "Or join a temple."

Asha shook her head, holding her hands up, "No, no and no. That is never happening. I would rather fight men then marry them." She then smiled at an ingenious idea that sprung to her mind, she went through her bag, trying to find anything that she could sell off and her hands grabbed a necklace. It had been a birthday present from her mother, the chain was pure gold and extremely fine, the ruby that sat in it glistened, "How much is this worth?" Asha asked, showing it to Adrina.

She gasped gazing at it, "How is that chain so, thin? That ruby is magnificent as well. I would say that this is worth at least 7 mina's."

"A what?" Asha asked confused thoroughly.

"A mina is a hundred drachma's." Adrina explained her eyes glued to the necklace.

"And what can that buy me?" Asha asked. Adrina looked at her oddly.

"That can buy you a house, horses and a ship. And perhaps a months worth of food. But I am sure you could get even more mina if you saw the right person. But you should know this at least. Athenian coin is used everywhere, even very far away." Adrina stated.

"Nope. We do dollars and cents. See these." Asha grabbed out her coins and showed Adrina who stared at them.

"They aren't gold, or real silver?" Adrina questioned.

"No. They arent worth much either," Asha grabbed out a fifty dollar note, "These are."

"But, they are made out of parchment!" Adrina was shocked.

Asha shrugged, "I know. But anyway. Thank you so much for helping me out. Do you know where I can sell the necklace?"

"Yes, in the main city. Troy. Over there." The priestess pointed to east.

Asha looked up, gazing over a glistening sea of blue and to a desert with large dunes, across the desert was a huge city its walls seemed to shine gold and a huge gate stared out over the land. Asha could see people milling about near the entrance. She couldn't see beyond the walls, but knew that the roves of the houses would be covered in bronze, to make them shine brightly, "The Golden City." Asha murmured.

Adrina smiled, "Yes, and if you go there follow the merchants and you will reach the trading area. Look for a man named Glycon of Troy, he is a famous jewelry merchant." She then cocked her head listening as people shouted out some words, "I must go. It was, interesting meeting you Asha of No-name."

Asha laughed, "Stormgrey, if you must. It is my fathers last name. It was amazing to meet you Adrina, and thank you for all the help."

"Good luck, Asha Stormgrey." Adrina smiled, waving after the strange girl.

* * *

Asha walked onto the sand, her feet burning from the heat since she had no shoes on, "Ouch!" She jumped from foot to foot, but soon found that the heat didn't bother her so much. She placed her necklace into the front pocket of her backpack where a zipper was and slung it back over her shoulders.

She walked on, feeling the sun bearing down on her painfully and watching as Troy came closer and closer. The movie Troy did not emphasise how truly massive the city was. The walls were at least 30 metres high and Asha watched people walk on top of them, no rail or barrier to stop them from falling. Towers littered across the span of the walls.

As she finally reached the entrance to the mighty city Asha watched curiously as people exited and entered the gate casually, calling out greetings and smiling at each other. Merchants carried bags full of items or drove wagons with slaves trailing behind them.

Asha stared at a gate guard as he joked with his comrades, taking in the intricate bronze armour that he wore. It was exactly like in the movie's.

One of his friends noticed her watching him and elbowed him gesturing to her. Asha quickly changed her gaze, squaring her shoulders and joining the throng of people, cursing as people almost stood on her bare feet. She wished that she hadn't been on a beach when this all happened.

Asha followed closely behind a merchant, carefully dodging people, weaving in and out. They barely noticed her and she became one with the crowd. She gazed in wonder at the two story high houses made out of stone and marble. Their roves clothed in bronze and shining like gold.

As she reached the merchant area the noisy city became even more so as barterers called out their wares and specials.

Asha walked over to a jewelry merchant, whose necklaces looked quaint next to hers, the chains thick and burly, the gems cut unsmothly.

"How may I help a beautiful lady?" The smooth talking merchant asked, he was a thin man with greedy eyes.

"I am looking for a Glycon of Troy." Asha asked, cocking her head and smiling nicely. As with Adrina the mans eyes were glued to her teeth.

"Such white teeth." She heard him murmur, "Er yes, Glycon is right over there mi'lady." He pointed over to a extravegent stall where people were bustling around staring at fine jewelry.

"Thank's! Have a nice day!" Asha grinned and walked off to the stall, smiling at the man who greeted her there. She wasn't used to such, bustleness and almost slammed into someone, "Hello, you must be Glycon!"  
"Aye that is me." The man answered, he was huge, muscular arms and a huge black mustach. He was bald and his eyes shined almost as much as his head did, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if we could talk in private about some, business." Asha asked, "I may have something you might be interested in."

Glycon nodded, geturing to a back door and following her in it.

Asha looked around, finding no one around and turned to find Glycon staring at her with curious eyes.

"So what would a young lady like yourself have that could interest me?" He asked, leaning against a bench.

Asha smiled, "My name is Asha, and a friend recommended your services to me. I have something to sell to you. Something you have never seen before."

Glycon nodded, "You have my curiosity Asha."  
She smiled, un zipping her backpack to find Glycon's grunt of surprise.

"What is that device? I would buy that for many drachma's." He stated, staring at her baby blue backpack.

Asha shook her head, "This is priceless to me. And not what I am selling," She grasped her necklace and took it out, "This is what I am selling." She showed it to the man.

His eyes nearly popped out of his head, "That chain is impossible. And that gem? Did you steal this from the gods?"

"No, it was a gift from my mother." Asha stated, "It is real as real can be."

"Unbelieveable," He held out a hand, "May I?"

Asha nodded, oddly she trusted this man. He gently took it from her hands staring at the chain, "It is very strong too. I can pull on it and it won't brake."

"There is one flaw to it. How would one put it on?" Glycon asked.

Asha bent over carefully unclipping the latch, showing the man how to do so, "There's a latch."

Glycon nodded, then he handed the necklace back, staring at it in wonder, "I will give you a price. And it will be my only one for I cannot go any higher. I do not have the money."

Asha nodded, "Understandable."

Glycon smiled, "13 Mina."

Asha grinned widely, "Done deal."

He stared at her, "Are you sure? It is not the highest that you could get for it."

"No, probably not. But," Asha paused, "You could have gotten it for nothing by killing me. And I need the money anyway. The necklace is worthless to me. I am not into shiny things that arent a tool."

Glycon chuckled, "You are an odd girl. But thank you. For trusting me."

"No, thank you." Asha smiled, "Now, do you know where I can buy weaponry?"

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO END!  
Thank you, thank you and thank you for reading this fanficiton! :-) Next chapter will be coming soon! So don't worry!**

**I have plenty of idea's for this story and hopefully you all will like them!**

**Until next time!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's!**

**For those who don't know Drachma was the currency in Athens at about 500 B.C or so, it was also the most commonly known used currency in Greece and therefore I am using it for my story.**

**Just so you know the currency goes like this:**

**6 Obols = 1 Drachma**

**100 Drachma = 1 Mina**

**600 Minae = 1 Talent (or the equivalent of 57 pounds of silver)**

**A worker in Athens earns 2 Drachma a day.**

**Loaf of Bread = 1 obol**

**Shoes = 8 or so Drachma**

**Slaves = 200 Drachma +**

**A House = 500 Drachma +**

**Hope that gives you an idea! **

**Also, ship mechanics:**

**Bow is the front of a ship**

**Stern is the backpack**

**Port is the left side and starboard is the right.**

**Tillers control the direction a ship would go.**

**No, this isn't important to the story xD (maybe)**

**I am glad people like my OC (Its rare for me) because I sometimes make them a bit too OP. But I have a good feeling about this fanfic because I have been writing about Troy since I was in Grade 2 (Australia). I even made up my own country with its own culture and history (creepy), and its right smack bang near Italy. I won't name it, because I know it's original (I love you guys but sometimes I have to hold back), but the plot is basically the same as Asha's. Cept the main character was born to the future character (confused yet?), and the whole story is spanned over three or four triology's, (eg 3000 years or so). And it's a mixture of Troy, Halo (By Alexandra Adornetto sorry if I misspelt it) and Angel Sanctuary oh and Guild Hunter Series.**

**But enough about that!**

**Feel free to help shape the plot of this story! I will put your thoughts into action (as long as its not uber crazy), and but your imagination to computer! XD**

**Oh and did you notice that I haven't put a despription of Asha up? That's cos you can make her look like whatever you want her to. But one note: She is 5ft 10" and has long hair. Ok :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**I Burn**

The wind carried a strong scent of salt as it whispered through Asha's hair pulling her attention towards the sea. She smiled softly her spirits lifting higher, she was a rich woman. Well in parchment she was. Glycon had convinced her not to carry all of the money around and had instead given her a piece of paper that entitled her to 13 Minae worth of items, be it food, clothes or even a horse.

The idea of having a horse excited Asha as she strode through the market district, she smiled at people, revelling in the way they stopped and stared at her teeth. It was called flossing.

But then she suddenly stopped, clutching her teeth. Asha had totally forgotten that she hadn't packed toothpaste in her backpack.

She went over to a seat and sat down, grabbing out her backpack she looked at every item she had and mentally listed them.

- Hairbrush

- Make up bag

- Towel

- iPhone

- Wallet

- Diary

- _The Iliad by Homer_

- Earring's

- Ring

The last two items were the most precious to her and she hid them in her wallet. Her earring's had been from her Grandmother, and the ring was her mother's grandmothers wedding ring.

She sighed but was happy that she still had such a vast amount of items and took out her book. _The Iliad's _cover stared up at her, mocking her. She found a bloody hand-print on it, Hector must've picked it up, and traced the shape of it.

"Why me?" Asha asked the book. But like all books it didn't answer. She almost screamed out in frustration, of all the hero's, accomplished people and every other amazing person on the world, she was the one who had been shot back in time.

She had no idea why, and how. All she knew was that she needed to find a way back, and in the meantime she needed to survive.

Pawning off the necklace had almost killed Asha. But she had never really liked the necklace and hadn't worn it once. It was too pricey to her. Instead she wore a plain silver necklace with a bright blue opal. Fire gold swam in it. She had gotten it on a vacation to Australia.

Asha sighed, placing it back down her dress and got up, it was clothes shopping time.

She strode confidently through the crowd, searching for a nice shop. She spotted it as she almost collided head on with a man.

"Hey it's you!" He exclaimed.

Asha squinted at him, trying to recognize him. He was tall and broad shouldered with a slight amount of stubble, it was Prince Hector, "Oh." Asha said, the single syllable forming as an 'o' on her face, "Thanks for before."

The prince grinned, his eyes the same colour as the sea behind them, his hair was short, rugged and dark brown he wore armour and a sword was slung on his hip, "I will alway's help beautiful maiden's." Hector winked at her.

Asha stared at him, barely believing what he had said, "Er, what?"

He laughed loudly, causing several people on the streets to look over. It was then that Asha noticed that his teeth were white, almost like hers, she stood up from her bench after placing her items back in her backpack and took a step closer to the Prince.

He stared at her confused, "What's wrong?"

"Your teeth are white. How do you do it? I must know." Asha asked, then when he looked at her curiously she smiled widely, "Mine are white too."

Hector nodded, "Mint and saltwater."

"Mint and …... saltwater?" Asha asked, barely believing the words, "Saltwater?!"

"Yes. Works every time." He smiled.

Asha nodded, then she started to look around, "Where's a mint shop?"

"Over there-" He stopped as she started to walk away, "Your leaving already."

"Hmm, yeah. I have stuff to do. Things to buy." Asha shrugged, "Normal stuff."

"Your husband is very lucky to have you." Hector stated, following her.

Asha stopped suddenly and the Prince almost slammed into her, "What? Why does everyone think I am married? Seriously!" She sighed irritably.

"Your, not married?" Hector asked, his eyes were wide.

"Yup. Not married. At all. Probably never. Spread the word." Asha said, she walked off again and stopped at a vendor, gazing at the mint and asking for the price. It was in obol's, whatever they were, "How about 2 Drachma worth of mint? Sound good?"

The merchant nodded, glancing at her piece of paper and writing on it, then writing a note. Asha grabbed the 2 drachma worth of mint, it was in two huge bag's.

"You do know it goes off." Hector stated.

Asha yelped, "Hey, don't scare me like that. I have an idea for it. Don't worry."

"I am worrying." Hector stated, "because such a beautiful girl is walking around with 13 Minae worth on a piece of paper. And you have no guards."

"Hey! Don't say it so loud!" Asha growled, but she was worried now, "Thanks. I would have prefered to be oblivious to my own situation. I am planning on spending most of it anyway, then getting the rest changed into money."

"So a pickpocket can steal it?" Hector asked, he shook his head.

Asha raised her eyebrows and grabbed her wallet out, handing it over to him, "Open it."

He stared at the object in his hands, not knowing what to do with it he carefully started to fiddle with it, but didn't manage to open it, "What is that thing?"

"A wallet. And I would keep my money in it. So I don't have to worry about pickpockets." Asha said, she then smiled and unclipped the place where all her cards were, she slipped the piece of parchment in there and clipped it up again, "And I bet you won't be able to find that."

"That thing seems somewhat godly. Are you a goddess?" Hector asked, staring into her eyes.

Asha felt heat redden her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze but shook her head, "Me, a goddess? I could barely defend myself against fishermen and your asking that?"

"The gods work in mysterious ways." Hector stated, he then shrugged, leaning forwards he brushed a piece of hair from her eyes and smiled, "I must be going, I have princely duties to attend to."

"Oh how envious I am of you. Have a nice day." Asha mumbled, embarrassed by her red face.

"And to you." Hector stated then the prince turned around and walked off. People parted for him and children smiled and called out.

"Huh." Asha muttered, then she shook her head and continued on her trip. She walked past armoury's and food stalls, following the trail of people leading horses. When the city parted to a more open space Asha yipped in joy. In front of her were lines and lines of horses for sale. There were all of the colours that she knew there and even more.

She walked through them and each and every one made her want to grab her money and yell, "This one!"

There were many Arabian horses and she focussed on them, since they had always been her favourite since 'Black Beauty'.

She stopped at one and stared. In front of her was the most beautiful horse she had ever seen. She was tall at about 16 hands high. Her long delicate neck bending gracefully as she stared at Asha wide wide intelligent eyes. Her coat was a beautiful silvery grey and her mane seemed to sparkle with blue.

"How old is she?" Asha found herself asking.

The owner looked up at her and smiled, "She is just broken in, a filly. I would say 2 years old miss. But this one is no pleasure horse. She is wild. No man can ride her for more than a few seconds."

"No man." Asha stated, she walked forwards, stretching out her hand, "Hello there." She whispered to the filly.

The horse shook her head and snorted, ignoring her hand.

"How much?" Asha asked on an impulse.

The owner glanced up quickly, "She is unrideable. 1 Mina and 35 Drachma."

"She is unrideable. You said it yourself. 80 Drachma." Asha bartered. She had been to Bali on a holiday once and knew to ask low before going back up.

The owner shook his head, "She has good breeding. 1 Mina."

"She doesn't, otherwise she would be easy to ride. But what is a person to do with a horse with foul breeding and it being unrideable as well! 80 Drachma." Asha pressured.

He paused, examining her and the horse then shrugging, "85 Drachma and we have a deal. I will throw in a bridle."

"Keep it. 83 Drachma." Asha stared into his eyes.

"Deal." He grabbed a lead rope and slung it around her new horses neck.

Asha grabbed her paper out and handed it to him.

The man laughed, looking at the amount on the piece of paper and shrugging his shoulders, "You, my dear, are a master at bartering."

Asha gave a mock bow, "Thank you." Then she retrieved the paper and started off with her horse, gently stroking her neck as they went, "You know. I have to think of a name for you now. That's difficult." She smiled as the filly tossed her head.

* * *

Continuing on her shopping adventure Asha stopped at a saddler, she looked at several bridles and finally found one that suited her horse. It was made out of fine white coloured leather from an albino cow. She bought it for a low price of 4 drachma after she bartered it down.

Carefully she turned to her horse, letting her sniff the bridle then carefully placing it on her.

The filly didn't seem to mind, but her ears pricked backwards as Asha walked up beside her, readying to mount up.

"Hush, I won't hurt you." Asha murmured softly and she watched the ears move forwards again, she sighed grabbing a fistful of hair she bounced up on her toes and jumped aboard softly.

The filly moved a bit beneath her, unused to the weight, then she nodded her head.

Asha shifted her weight forwards, clucking softly and they began to move forwards.

Being on top of a horse allowed Asha to push through the crowd faster, traversing the huge streets with easy. All of the people on the ground moved away from the horse and she didn't have to worry about crashing into them.

Asha gently guided the filly towards a weapon's shop, using whatever skills she had gotten from her holiday as a Jillaroo to ride the horse.

She dismounted and walked up to the shopkeeper who watched her with curious eyes, "I am looking for a dagger and a sheath for it."

The man looked her over, "What is a girl like you needing a dagger for?"

"Defence. What else?" Asha stated, she was getting this everywhere she went.

She looked over the stall as the owner grumbled about, bows littered a wall and beside that were rows and rows of various swords and shields.

"Next a girl will walk in and ask for a sword!" The man grumbled.

Asha watched curiously as another customer came in, he was tall but she couldn't see his feature's because of the cloak he wore. She felt his eyes bore into her but ignored it, walking over to the bows and looking over them.

Asha had tried archery before, and failed, her sister was the one with the bow talent. She felt her filly nudge her and unconsciously stroked her neck. Looking up she found the stall-owner coming towards her with several daggers. Her eyes were quickly stolen by a forked one and she asked to hold it.

Trying to remember what she had read in books Asha tested it's balance, the straightness of its blade. She nodded and asked, "How much? And is there a thigh sheath for it?"

The owner nodded, "Yes. How about 15 Drachma. With the sheath."

Asha narrowed her eyes and gestured to her horse, "I bought her for 15 Drachma. Which one's worth more I wonder? 8 Drachma."

The owner considered the offer, noticing her steeled shoulders and he nodded, "Deal."

Asha grinned, then held up a hand, "And that black bow with its quiver?"

The shopkeeper glanced over to the weapon, he obviously remembered how much it was worth, "1 Mina."

Asha's mouth almost flew open, "Pardon?"

"It is shadow made. The finest bow that money can buy. But it is worthless to you." The owner stated.

Asha didn't understand, "And whys that?"

"The pulling power on the string to set it, it's too much for a girl." He said, he didnt mean to offend her, it was just obvious.

Asha felt the other strangers eyes following her as she strode over to the bow, she gestured to it, "May I?"

The bow was huge, almost half her size and was curved in an elegant 3.

The owner nodded, "You may."

She gently got it off the rack and stepped on the inside, pulling the string. She felt her old muscles twitch with the effort but managed to get it on its hook. She tested the poundage on the string and knew that she would have to train up her muscles. Asha turned around and grinned at the owner.

He was staring at her, mouth open, "How did you-"

"Practice makes perfect." Asha lied, she had never practiced with a bow this powerful, "Now then. I can feel how good this bow is, so 1 mina if I can have a quiverful of arrows with it."

The owner chuckled, "Done deal girl!" He then went off to search for arrows, leaving Asha with the stranger.

Asha tried to ignore the burn of his gaze by turning to her horse and rubbing her muzzle, "What cha think? Archery girl huh?" She grinned.

"Here they are! I got you a present as well!" He gestured to her arm and showed her a thick leather armband, "This will protect that delicate arm."

Asha smiled, "Thank you." She then took out her paper and handed it over.

The stall-owner smiled and signed it, doing the same as everyone else had, "You have a nice day now."

Asha dipped her head, "Thank you." She gathered up her dagger and bow and remounted her horse, it was time to find some clothes. She didn't notice the stranger follow her.

* * *

Asha twirled around softly in her new trousers and shirt, liking how they clung softly to her body. She had found a beautiful little stall that selled clothes from a different country, one where women dressed like men. Her shirt was similar to what female pirate's wore, and so were the trousers, except for the colours.

Her shirt was a pale blue, and her trousers were a dark blue.

Asha grinned. Lugging a full backpack on her shoulders, she had also bought more than one set of clothing.

She glanced at her money paper and decided to go get the 9 remaining minae changed to coins. She remounted her filly and trotted down the street, towards where she had been told was a money changer. She turned down an alleyway and yelped.

A man knocked her off of her horse, slamming her against the wall and holding a knife to her throat. Asha squeked, recognising the stranger from the weapons shop by his cloak.

"Who do you serve?" He asked, his voice strong and very masculine.

She didn't answer, instead she struggled against his hold. The hand that wasn't holding the knife to her throat was on her arms, lifting them above her head.

He growled and pressed the dagger harder against her throat, "Try that again, girl, and I will give you a scar to remember. Now, who do you serve?"

"What do you mean who do I serve?" Asha asked, confused.

"Don't play naïve with me, girl." He grumbled.

"No really. What do you mean?" She almost shouted, "I was just having a good day after a rather horrible one and now you ruin it for me! Who are you!"

The man paused, his breathing slowed but then he sighed, "I was wondering why you didn't recognise me immediately at that weapons shop." He shrugged, releasing her he pulled the hood off of his head revealing godlike features. He was extraordinarily handsome, his hair a beautiful midnight black and eyes a fathomless grey like a storm. His cheekbones were high and he was cleaned shaved.

Asha blushed, stepping side-way to get away from the man, "Who are you?" She asked softly.

"My name is Sammael. That's all you need to know. I am sorry for harassing you." He stated, then he turned around, heading towards a pitch black horse that she hadn't seen, he paused as he started to dismount, "By the way, you shouldn't be travelling alone."

"I had you stalking me! I wasn't travelling alone!" Asha called out, rubbing her neck, "Good job by the way." She glared at him, "and what did you mean by what side was I on?"

"Moon or Sun? Maybe one day you will figure it out. Until then." He bobbed his head and turned his horse, galloping away.

Her filly nudged her and Asha looked up grinning, "Don't worry, I am fine, just a normal everyday near death experience."

The filly snorted, shaking her head and causing Asha to laugh, "Yeah, a near death experience with a drop dead gorgeous guy. Who would have guessed it?"

Asha smiled, remounting her horse she went off to the money changer, pushing the experience to the back of her mind.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE END!**

**Thanks for reading! XD**

**This was a push for a double update! Hope you enjoy! I did, (not the late night though -.- ). But as I said before, I have ALOT of ideas for this story, so watch out!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's! One BIG reference is to Lord of The Silver Bow series. (Troy series by David Gemmel)**

**Hello, long time to update, but I have been having troubles and stuff in my personal life :( luckily I still have my Alien (laptop) and can still bring you this story! :D So glad everyone is loving it!**

**Anyways, I wont prattle on, enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**Infinity**

* * *

"No too much to change!" The moneychanger exclaimed, glaring at Asha's piece of paper, "Too much! Young woman must be in black market!"

Asha rolled her eyes, she had been standing here trying to explain her situation (that she was rich) to the moneychanger for about an hour. Well that was an exaggeration, but it felt like it. Her horse stomped her foot and Asha could relate to how restless she was.

"Well I am sorry, but I am NOT in the black market, I just inherited an heirloom that I sold. So please, just change the money." Asha sighed.

The man's brown eyes glared at her, "No. You in black-market."

Asha rolled her eyes, grabbing the piece of paper back and said, "Well okay then, I was going to give you a tip. But I may as-well go to another, more willing person." She shrugged her shoulders, preparing to mount her horse but the man made a sound like a dying cow.

Wincing she turned around to give him a glare to find him taking out 9 minae, which looked like large gold coins and hand them to her.

"Tip?" He pleaded.

Asha sighed, handing him a minae and said, "10 drachma. Ok?"

He grinned and changed it to the right amount, "Thank you. Have a nice day."

She nodded her head, remounting her horse after placing the money in a wallet, then catching sight of the mint she remembered she still had to put her plan into action.

Trotting forwards she headed towards a physician's stall which she had noticed awhile ago. She glanced inside it, finding small barrels and grinning, "Hello!"

A greasy head looked up, the man was completely bald, but he had a long flowing beard, he came over and smiled at Asha, "How may I help you?"

"I was wondering how much the barrels were?" She asked, glancing at them.

"Oh, 5 obols each." He answered casually.

"There's that word again! Obols! What are they?" Asha asked, confused thoroughly.

"They're the currency before drachma's. Your not from here, are you?" A smooth voice asked.

Asha's hair stuck up on end, she glanced over to find Sammael's storm grey eyes staring at her curiously, "Er no. I come from a different country. Different currency there."

He stared at her for a minute then grinned, "Your lying, your from some place, else."

Asha shrugged, "Believe what you want. Now then. How about I just give you a drachma and you change it over, take a tip. I don't care." She handed over a drachma to the stall owner who watched Sammael with curious eyes.

"Oh yeah!" Asha exclaimed, "Why are you following me?"

Sammael grinned at her, and Asha blushed at how handsome he was, "I was bored." His eyes were gazing at her in an intense way.

"Go away." Asha asked bluntly, grabbing the change from the stallowner and grabbing her barrel. She quickly remounted her horse, "I don't like people following me." She nodded to the man, glared at Sammael and trotted off.

Asha growled as she heard him mount his horse and follow her, trotting beside her.

He grinned at her, "Good, I like annoying people, makes me happy."

"Huh." Asha stated, she started glancing around, looking for an inn, because the sun was slowly falling down. She tried to avoid glancing to her left, where Sammael was, because she could feel his eyes on her, "Stop it."

"Why?" He grinned at her, "Just admiring the view."

Asha pulled her horse up, glaring at him, "Go away."

"No. Your looking for an inn aren't you?" He asked.

She shrugged, then she half dismounted, her leg hanging on the other side. Sammael noticed that and fully dismounted.

"Are you sto-" But Asha didn't hear the rest of what he said because she urged her horse to shoot forwards, galloping fast.

Asha hanged on for her life, not realising how fast her horse really was, struggling to pull her leg back. Once she felt secure again she glanced backwards to find Sammael giving chase.

"Come on girl!" Asha pushed her horse on, her ears going backwards, listening. The filly's legs moved like a blur, people gave out shouts as they pushed through them, heading towards the open gates and flying past the guards. Asha headed towards the temple, glancing back again and finding Sammael's powerful black horse catching up.

Asha narrowed her eyes, reaching back she grabbed her bow and strung it, notching an arrow she turned around in her seat, by now Sammael was in speaking distance and she saw him widen his eyes, "Go away!" Asha snapped, pulling her bow back, ready to shoot him.

But he pulled his horse up, putting his hands up in surrender.

Asha grinned in triumph, slowing her horse down again, and cantering for the temple, finding Adrian staring at her mouth wide open.

"Hello again." Asha said casually, dismounting and staring off towards where Sammael stood, staring after her, she knew he would pursue again soon.

"I am sorry, but what was that about?" Adrina asked, she seemed flabbergasted.

"Oh, you know, stalkers." Asha shrugged smiling, she patted her filly's neck, "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight, I will pay."

"Er yes that's fine. We aren't an inn, but we do have beds. Heh. How about five drachma's? I will throw in some food, and a proper tour." Adrina whispered, her gaze stuck on the man who was coming closer, "Also I can call the guards to come and get rid of this guy." She didn't give Asha a chance to say something, instead she cupped her mouth and screamed out, "GUARDS!"

Sammael stopped his advance, staring at the priestess, "I'm not sure you want to do that." He said, nudging his horse forwards, "I just need to talk to the girl."

"I don't want to talk to you. You put a blade to my throat!" Asha exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"It was a misunderstanding, I thought you were someone else!" He answered back.

"Really! Was it? Because I wasn't wearing a cloak or anything! How couldn't you recognise that I'm not the person you were after." Asha asked.

Sammael closed his eyes, "I wasn't the one that thought you were someone else. Whisper thought you were the girl. He still does."

"Who the heck is Whisper?" Asha growled.

Sammael's horse whickered and nodded his head, "He's Whisper."

Asha stared at Sammael, then she shrugged, "Ok, I'm out. Someone pinch me, this has to be a bad dream!"

Adrina let out a sigh of relief as several men came running, their weapons drawn, "What is it priestess?" They asked.

"No, leave it Adrina, the guys obviously mental." Asha laughed, she smiled at the guards, "Don't worry false alarm."

"Are you sure?" Adrina asked, her eyes worried.

"Utterly. Now where's that bed, I'm bugged." Asha answered stretching.

Sammael stared at the two women, glancing at the guards, "I'm the crazy one?"

* * *

Asha slouched casually on her bed, having had a steaming hot bath and a hot meal she had changed into her beach dress which she had designated as her sleep clothes she now read her book. She was so immersed in the pages that she didn't notice Sammael creep into the room until he sat on her bed.

Asha yelped, shutting the book and hiding it down her blanket, "What are you doing?!"

He grinned at her, his hair was wet, showing that he had had a bath, but more noticeably he had no shirt on. Asha's eyes were glued to his abb's and his golden skin, Sammael noticed this and stretched, "Enjoying the view."

Asha shook her head, "No, your ugly." She looked away as he grinned.

He casually grabbed her hand tracing her bones, "Ah, you hurt me my lady."

"What did you mean by moon or sun?" Asha snapped, pulling her hand away.

Sammael shrugged, "If you don't know yet, what's the use of telling you? Find out yourself." He leaned backwards.

"And your horse?"

"Whisper thinks your someone." Sammael answered.

"Who am I supposed to be then?" Asha asked, leaning against the wall and glaring at Sammael.

"Someone. I am not going to tell you who." He chuckled at her annoyed expression, "What were you reading?"

"Nothing." Asha answered, her hands going to her book and hiding it underneath herself.

"I have never seen a scroll like that before." Sammael said, "May I read it?"

"If you don't leave I will yell for the guards." Asha threatened.

"You are hiding something." Sammael smirked, "And I will find out what it is." He then got up, winking at her he walked out of the room.

Asha let out a sigh of relief, grabbing her book out and flipping to the page she had been reading, "A ship eh?"

* * *

**END! Another short and sweet chapter!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favs and yetta yetta! I owe you all so much!**

**Hope you enjoyed, and I am very, very sorry about the late update!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**BLACKOUT**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY HISTORICAL CHARACTERS, IF YOU RECOGNISE ANY THEY ARE PROBABLY FROM BOOK ABOUT THE TROJAN WAR OR FROM THE MOVIE, TROY BUT I DO NOT OWN ANY! **

**I only own my OC's! One BIG reference is to Lord of The Silver Bow series. (Troy series by David Gemmel)**

**Hello hello hello!**

**How is everyone! You better not be sad -.- Hehehe. Anyways, this story right here is amazingly quite popular, which is making my eyes go, O.O. Seriously, when I first made it I thought I would get max 100 people to view it, but so far it is near 500! It's catching up to one of my FFVII stories, Never Let Go.**

**Enjoy the quick updates whilst they last xD This one is bigger than most too.**

**Asha is quite popular too, which I appreciate :D**

**Thanks for all the support! And enjoy!**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**To The Winners!**

* * *

The sun rose quickly, illuminating the beach in-front of her as she gazed at several ships. Asha had snuck out early from the temple, after paying Adrina her fee. Luckily Sammael was a heavy sleeper.

She had quickly gone back into the city and to the harbour, gazing at several ships. Pursing her lips she shook her head, and continued on. She turned a corner, with her filly following close behind and stopped suddenly. In front of her was a huge ship with a black horse sail fluttering in the wind. The ship was almost three times bigger than any other and looked like it was crafted out of gold. Asha stared at it, her eyes wide, her filly tickled her neck and she giggled, going towards the ship.

People milled about on it, they were dwarfed by the sheer size of everything on the ship.

As she got onto the same dock the ship was she watched a young man disembark. He glanced at her and grinned, "Are you lost?"

Asha blinked at him then shook her head, "No, I was just admiring the ship."

The guy laughed, "Her name is the Xanthos. And she's mine," He smiled at her, "My name is Helikon."

"Your the Prince of Dardania." Asha blurted out, then placed her hand over her mouth. She had read about him in a book.

He gave her a curious look, "Yes, but how did you know?"

"I heard about you from, friends." Asha answered.

Helikon nodded, taking her answer, "And you are?"

"Asha. It's nice to meet you," Then she pursed her lips, "May I ask you a question?"

The Prince nodded, "Go ahead."

"How big must a ship be to carry a horse? I was thinking of going on a trip, anywhere." Asha said, patting her filly's neck, "But I won't leave her behind."

"Not may ships can carry a horse, and not many people take them because they don't like the rocking of the ship. But," He paused, smiling at her, "We are heading to Blue Owl Bay today, then to Ithaca, for trading. Would you like to come with us? It would cost a fee."

"I can pay it." Asha grinned, "Oh, and that means yes, I would be delighted to."

Helikon laughed, walking up to her she examined him, he had beautiful eyes the colour of sapphires and black unruly hair. He was tall and had broad shoulders. Asha knew that he was a warrior with one glance at him.

"Well then Asha, let's arrange a price." He smiled, "How about 10 drachma's?"

Asha narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was being nice, "One Minae, and I won't take a no."

Helikon's eyes widened as she handed him a minae, "You must be a Princess yourself."

"Ha! I am just a lowly peasant." Asha smiled, "And if you would, I would like to learn how to row and help out of the ship. I have always been fond of ships," Then she paused gazing out to the sea, "And the open sea." Then she glanced back as an idea popped into her head, she went over to her filly and took out her bow, "And if someone could, can they teach me how to shoot a bow? Off of a ship?"

Helikon was surprised, "Your an archer? We have a few crew members who can teach you. I will talk to them shortly about it. Welcome aboard, Asha and," He stopped looking at her filly, "What is her name?"

Asha looked at her horse, she shrugged, "No idea. I'm still thinking of something befitting her."

Helikon nodded, "Well then, Asha and Unnamed horse, lets go."

He turned towards his ship yelling out to the crew and gesturing to her, "Get the sling down!"

"Er, I can climb a ladder." Asha said, watching the crew throw down the sling.

"But can your horse?" Helikon asked, grinning, "We would use a ramp, but the Xanthos is too tall, so instead we use a sling to lift livestock on-board."  
"That's nifty." Asha smiled, she patted her filly's muzzle, "It's ok girl. You can trust them."

Crew members jumped down, glancing at Asha curiously, "So this cute girl's coming with us?" One asked the Prince.

Helikon nodded, "Yes, until she gets sick of us."

"She will get sick of the sea first!" They chortled.

"I've been on the sea before, with huge waves bigger than a city. I didn't get sea sick." Asha snapped, annoyed that they were talking about her, right in front of her.

The crew laughed at her, "We will see!" They carefully place the sling around her filly and started to lift her up. The horse whinnied then became quiet, relaxing. Asha followed her up by climbing the ladder, Helikon trailing after her.

Asha reached the top deck and looked around herself in amazement, the crew looked at her too. One came over from the tiller and grinned, "Welcome to the Xanthos, I am Epeus, I navigate this beast."

"She's not a beast, she's a beauty." Helikon said, "Epeus, this is Asha. Would you be able to show her to her cabin?"

Epeus nodded, he was a kind looking man with a long black beard and kind brown eyes, "So what brings you on a journey like this? Is your father selling you off and are you trying to escape?"

"No, I just want to travel and see the world. I like adventures." Asha said, but in her mind she knew that she was leaving to search for answers, and get away from Sammael. With that thought she glanced towards the temple.

"If you like adventures, then you will enjoy this trip. Our first stop is Blue Owl Bay, which isn't very far away, perhaps two day's journey." Epeus said, then he gestured to a cabin, "This is it, feel free to put your things in it."

"Thank you." Asha unslung her backpack and placed it in the cabin, along with her bow and dagger, "What is Blue Owl Bay like?"

"It's a merchant's city, filled with all kinds of wonders and settled in a little bay. The beach is usually covered with ships from all place in the world." Epeus said then he stroked his beard glancing at her bow, "You shoot?"

"Kind of. I haven't had much practice, I was hoping someone could teach me." Asha smiled.

"I am sure Helikon could, he is skilled with the bow. He had a friend who taught him. Otherwise I would. But ask him first," He paused, "I must say though, it's not often that a woman want to learn how to shoot a bow."

"I want to be able to defend myself, and those that I care for, I don't want to rely on someone else." Asha explained, she nodded to herself.

Epeus raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything else on the matter, instead he gestured to the crows nest, "Ever been on one of those?"

Asha shook her head, "Never, but I would love to, are you offering." She grinned at him.

"Go ahead, you have good eyes?" He asked, Asha nodded, "Then shout out if you see anything bad."

"Like rips, rocks, and sand banks?" Asha asked.

He chuckled, patting her on the back, "And any enemies. Your a smart girl Asha. Have fun. We will call you when we are having dinner."

Asha nodded, heading towards the main sail, patting her horse on the way she climbed up, the wind wiping her hair into her eyes. Asha look down to her wrist and found her trusty blue hairband, tying her hair up she looked out as the Xanthos steered away and into the mouth of the river Temes, gliding over the water. Asha looked down to the crew, watching them heave on the oars. Helikon and Epeus stood at the tiller, gazing out.

Asha caught Helikons gaze and smiled.

She then turned her attention on the sea, watching the waves crash and fall.

* * *

The deep blue of the sea turned dark as the sun slowly fell down, from where she was it looked like the sun was crashing into the sea.

Asha squinted her eyes, trying to look for any lights that would indicate another ship, but so far they hadn't come across a single one.

"Asha! Dinner!" Epeus called out.

She waved to him and descended down the ladder, jumping the rest of the way and walking across the swaying ship evenly. She smiled at the sight of nearly fifty men sitting on one long table, bickering like children.

Helikon gestured to his side, where an empty seat was and Asha sat there smiling at him, "This looks festive."

He laughed, "It is always like this, the crew of the Xanthos are family."

She nodded, grinning as some of the crew waved at her. A tall bald man came over and sat next to her, he smiled, a huge scar running down from his forehead to his chin, where a long brown beard grew, "The names Zindatas. But you can call me Ox."

"Asha. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him, then glanced to her plate, which was full of chicken drumsticks. She watched as all the men started tearing into it, and slowly followed them. She had never cared much for table manners, and anything with a bone must be eaten with her hands, or so she thought.

She felt the surprise radiate off of the crew as she gulfed down food. One crew member came over and offered her a pitcher of wine, "I bet I can skull it faster than you!"

Asha grinned at the challenge and they both started to drink down the alcohol. Asha gasped for breath and slammed it down grinning stupidly at the crew member who stopped mid gulp and stared at her.

"So what was the bet?" Asha asked, lounging backwards and grinning at them, she grabbed a toothpick and cleaned her teeth, which made her remember her mint idea.

"2 drachma's, for the lady." Ox muttered and the crew member who had challenged her gave her a grin and handed the money over.

"She's not very ladylike." Epeus said, grinning at her, "I like it."

"A girl has to have meat on her bones!" Another crew member said.

Helikon chuckled, leaning towards her, "I think everyone on this ship will have a crush on you soon."

"Ha ha." Asha said, "I highly doubt it. They might think I am strange."

"I don't know." Helikon raised his eyebrows, "It's refreshing."

"Huh, are you too used to the damsel's in distress?" Asha joked.

"Sometimes it's nice, but when a girl can stand up for herself, and joke around, it's easier to be able to get to know them." Helikon explained, then he gestured to another pitcher of wine, "Drink, have fun."

"I can't drink any-more, I'm on watch. I have eyes like an owl." Asha said, gesturing to the crow's nest.

Helicon nodded, "We will swap shift soon," As she stood back up he put a hand on her arm, stopping her, handing over a jacket made out of Jaguar skin, the inside had rabbit fur, "It will be cold."

"But won't you be cold?" Asha asked.

He shrugged, "I wont be up on the top of a post." He then stood up, walking behind her he draped it over her shoulders. The crew was watching and several whistled.

Asha blushed but snuggled into the jacket, "Thanks."

He smiled then sat back down watching her climb back up the post swiftly.

Asha settled back in, feeling the wind against her burning cheeks.

* * *

The morning brought the sound of an arrow slamming into a post.

Asha examined her target once more, trying to copy Helikon's posture.

She moved her feet apart, "Like this?"

Helikon glanced over and nodded, "Now pull the string."

She did, her arms aching from the poundage, she aimed at the target, but her shoulders shook from the effort.

The Prince noticed this and he walked up to stand behind her, placing his hand over hers, "Let me see how much the weight is on your bow."

Asha nodded, her cheek's flaming once more, she released her hold and heard him grunt in surprise, the string almost flying forwards. Asha took the weight again and raised her eyebrows at Helikon, "Is it too much?"

"Too much!?" He exclaimed his eyes wide, their sapphire depths distracting her, "How can you pull that thing? What is it made out of?"

"It's Shadow Made or something." Asha explained, she pulled the string all the way backwards, aimed then she fired at the makeshift target, which was a crate. She heard a thunk and saw it pass through the wood and into the main sail post. Asha instantly said, "Sorry!"

But Helikon started laughing, "Girl, you don't need to be sorry. That was amazing. But next time, less power."

Asha nodded, grabbing another arrow and notching it on, she aimed again, but only drew back a quarter, she released and saw it hit the target, but didn't pass through again. Several of the crew gave out cheers.

Asha nodded to herself, then smiled at Helikon, "Was that ok?"

"You hit it in the middle, of cause it was ok." He grinned, "When we beach at Blue Owl Bay we will have to practice there, on trees, not important posts."

She laughed, "Sure. Hey Helikon, do you have any experience with daggers?" Asha unsheathed her dagger.

"May I?" He asked for the dagger, when she handed it over his eyebrows raised, "Where did you buy these weapons, I need to know the stocker."

"Just a shop in Troy, if we ever go back there I will show you." Asha explained, then cursed herself, she shouldn't have said that, what if she got back home?

"I will hold you to that." He murmured, turning the blade this way and that, he murmured something under his breath then handed it back over, "I'm sorry, I really don't know much about daggers, I prefer swords. But I do know someone who we are meeting at Blue Owl Bay that would help out. Once you get the basics down put I can teach you some tricks."

Asha nodded, "Thanks. Is it my shift again?" She gestured to the crows nest, but Helikon's answer was cut off as the lookout cried out.

"Pirates! Pirates!"

"Defensive positions!' Helikon called, he smiled at Asha, "Get that bow out."

"Yes sir!" Asha grinned, running to her cabin she brought the bow out, stringing it. She climbed up the post and joined the lookout, he was a young boy named Locklan.

In the distance she saw a billowing black flag, people milled about, getting armed.

"I just noticed them." Lochlan muttered.

"You did good." Asha encouraged the boy, patting his head idely, her eyes glued to the enemy, "Report this to Prince Helikon, there are nearly fifty enemies. I counted the rowers, but if they are like ours, they will be deadly. The ship is coming at us at Strike speed, so the rowers will be tired as they reach us," She paused, glancing at the sea, watching it churn, "The tide is against them too."

Lochlan nodded, he then leapt down, runnign over to the Prince, Asha watched him relay her words and Helikon stared up at her, then he nodded.

Lochlan ran back over, puffing, "He says that you should get down from here, you will be a target. Oh and he says thank you."

"I'm staying. Once their archers get within range I will pick them off, hopefully." Asha muttered, "I don't know how good I will be."

"Good luck!" Lochlan said, jumping back down and grabbing a sword, he went and stood next to Ox.

Asha waited until she could see the enemies faces then she drew her string back and fired, the shot slamming into an archer who stood at the front of the ship. Her stomach curdled at the thought of having killed someone, then she reminded herself that they would kill her if they got the chance.

She quickly notched another arrow and fired, hitting another target.

One of the enemy archers shot his bow, the arrow falling pitifully into the ocean. She smiled in confidence, and shot arrow after arrow, until the enemies shots came deathly close to her.

One arrow grazed her cheek and Asha winced in pain, sliding down the post she jogged over to stand beside Helikon, who was protected by a barrier.

He glanced at her, seeing the blood running down her cheek and his eyebrows furrowed, "Your hurt. I told you to get back down." He casually wiped the blood off of her cheek, his fingers lingering he gave her a pained look, "You got hurt because you ignored order's."

"I won't die from a scratch." Asha muttered. Then she gestured to the enemy, "I took out all but one archer. And a couple of warriors."

"Did you aim to kill of disarm?" Helikon asked.

"Kill." Asha answered, her throat catching, she rolled her eyes at herself and shrugged, "It's ok."

"We will talk afterwards." Helikon murmured, his eyes worried.

Then he turned, watching the enemy. Epeus expertly mauvered the ship so that it was charging at the enemies sides, ready to ram it.

The enemy was demolarised by the hail of arrows and failed to counter the Xanthos. The golden ship crashing into the sides of the smaller ships. Asha braced herself, almost falling flat on her face at the impact. She straightened back up when the rowers heaved and the Xanthos was freed from the other ship.

The enemies ship made a creaking sound, and water rushed into the wound created by the Xanthos.

Asha cheered along with the rest of the crew as the Xanthos' sail was lifted again and they sped off towards Blue Owl Bay, leaving the cries of drowning men in their wake.

* * *

**End :D Hope you enjoyed!**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

BLACKOUT

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TROY RELATED I.E BOOKS, MOVIES AND TV SHOWS ETC. I ONLY OWN MY OC'S, AND THE PLOT!**

**Hello again, I hope everyone is swell. Give me a shout out if you have read the Troy series by David Gemmell. It's really good and this story is loosely based on it.**

**So yes Asha has embarked on a journey on a ship! That was the whole idea at the start. Heheheh. And we lost Sammael, for now.**

**Helikon is a main character in the Troy series, I did not make him up.**

**The new picture of the story is actually what I think Asha looks like (But you don't have to think like that). I just wanted to change it.**

**I have moved back to my old place and therefore have none of the following amenities:**

**A laptop of my own.**

**And good internet.**

**This chapter may go up from a new laptop I acquire, or because I stole my mums. Hehehehe. **

**Just a little shout out for my sister (JetSpark10) who had recently began writing fanfiction because of my evil influence mwahahah. She loves the Avengers and is writing a OC story, with LOTS of information in it, she likes making stories technical. That may not be your type of story if your reading this. xD hahaha. But if you want, go ahead and have a read! She updates faster than me ;-)**

**NOTE:**

**Chapter names have no relevance to what's in the chapter, they are only the songs that I start the story on.**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Take Back The Night**

* * *

Glancing around herself Asha was glad to find that no-one had been hit by an archer. Taking deep breaths to calm herself down Asha walked over to stand beside Helikon, "You wanted to see me?"

Helikon looked over to her, he walked a step closer and she could feel his breath on her cheek, he stared into her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Hmm? Yeah, of course." Asha mumbled, looking away.

"No-one is okay after killing their first human." Helikon explained, "If you need someone to talk to, I am always here."

Asha smiled slightly, "Thanks. I just-" She shook her head, "They would have killed us, and I didn't want that to happen. And they attacked first."

"I am glad you think like that." Helikon said, then he gestured in front of the ship, "Climb the crow's nest and have a look."

Asha nodded, she turned and jogged off, climbing up the post and gazing out. Salty air slammed into her face as the wind was against them, squinting her eyes Asha almost whooped for joy, there in front of them was a mass of land. Hills rolled down the sides of the island with waterfalls cascading down the sides. Asha spotted several people swimming near the falls. Ships were anchored in a small enclosed bay. Two towers stood atop a hill, with a large keep behind them, and a road trailing down to the bay, there nestled several stores with bright colours. Asha watched with interest as flags from different countries flapped in the breeze.

"Blue Owl Bay." She murmured her eyes alight with wonder. It looked so different to what it looked like when she had visited it. Before she had been zapped back in time. Asha had been spending a nice holiday there, soaking up the summer rays. She had been about to leave, to head to a tour of Rome.

She grimaced wondering if she would ever be able to get back. But a stray thought whispered in her head, did she want to go back? Really, what was there to go back to? No one liked her. She didn't have a plan for her future. But here, in the place she least expected it, people enjoy her company, and they liked her for the way she was. And she had a plan.

But for now she swung her thoughts away and gaze out to the land, grinning widely.

* * *

As they reached the open bay Asha's ear pricked as people shouted and laughed, children whooped in joy, and several people murmured to each other, pointing at the massive ship.

Asha climbed down, walking over to stand beside Helikon.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asha asked as a pair of people gestured oddly to the ship.

"They think that the Xanthos is a monstrosity." He explained, his eyes narrowed a fraction, "They think that her size will make Poseidon angry."

"I very much doubt that the god of the seas will get angry. After all, how much of the sea is she really taking up?" Asha smiled, "She's a magnificent ship."

"Indeed she is." Helikon agreed, his eyes sparkling, "I had her made by the greatest shipwright there is."

Asha nodded, then she gazed out at the ships in the bay, "Do you recognise any of those ships?"

Helikon's eyes followed her gaze, "Yes!" He grinned in joy, "Odysseus is there" Then he frowned, "But, that's not the Penelope. Its Black Hawk."

"He has two ships?" Asha asked.

He nodded, "Penelope is his trade ship, and Black Hawk his war ship."

Asha nodded, noticing that the ship had a slimmer, more streamline profile, its sails were also a dark, almost pitch black.

"Why would he have his war ship? Is there a war going on?" Asha asked, she was confused. She had read enough of the Iliad to know who Odysseus was, and that a war didn't happen until after Prince Hector got married. Maybe she had missed something?

"There isn't a war here. But over in Greece there is. Prince Diomedes is sieging Thebes. It seems like there is always war happening there." Helikon explained.

"Prince Diomedes of Argos?' Asha asked, recognising the name from a story.

Helikon nodded, not saying a word, then he smiled at her and walked over to Ox, leaning in to whisper something to him. Asha moved her curious eyes away from them and walked to her cabin, deciding to get changed, and prep the money. Chucking on black trousers and a pure white shirt Asha released her hair from her braid, which it had been in for two whole days and sighed in comfort, fluffing the hair, quickly braiding a couple of strands she quickly looked in a mirror, happy with the look.

Asha grinned, arming herself with her daggers, and slinging her bow over her back. She walked out, finding that Helikon and Ox were still whispering. She walked over to her horse.

The beautiful filly nickered at her, trying to chew at her hair. Asha giggled, stroking her neck, "Don't worry girl, you will be able to stretch your legs soon. We will have a nice long ride on the beach. Sound good?" The filly nodded her head, stomping her feet.

Asha smiled, then looked up in surprise as Helikon cried out, "Ho Odysseus!" he was at the bow of the ship, waving like a madman.

There was a reply that Asha didn't hear and Helikon stopped waving and laughed crazily.

"Says a Greek!" Helikon shouted back. Asha walked over to the side of the ship, gasping as she gazed at the water. The Xanthos slid over a sand bank, bravely surging towards the shore, next to where the Black Hawk was. She winced as she heard the hull slide against the sand. But the sound ceased almost as fast as it started as they passed over the bank. The oarsmen started to row furiously as they neared the beach. Then they pulled the oars up and the Xanthos slid slowly onto the beach. Asha stumbled, but grasped tightly onto the side of the ship. People milled about beside Odysseus' ship and watched the Xanthos' crew.

Asha's eyes alighted on a stocky man with brown hair. His belly was huge and there was an even bigger grin on his face.

Helikon grinned at the man, jumping down and embracing him, "It's been too long you old bugger!"

Odysseus grinned, "It has! I take it you're on your way to Ithaca? And what is this monstrosity?"

"She is the Xanthos, the finest ship on the great green. And yes, I always head out there this time of year," Helikon smiled softly, he gestured to the Black Hawk, "Which leads me to ask why you are here, with that ship."

"Have you not heard?" Odysseus asked, "But didn't you come from Troy?"

Helikon stared at his old friend in confussion. Asha could see that he was curious.

The crew had started to unload everything and her horse was lowered to the ground. She followed suit, walking closer to Odysseus.

The old kings eyes alighted on her, "And who is this?" He asked Helikon, changing the subject tactfully.

Helikon glanced over, smiling at her, "This is Asha."

'It's a pleasure to meet you, King Odysseus." Asha bowed, her hand clutched to her heart in respect. The old king smiled gently at her.

"There is no need to be so formal. I am just another old man." He then turned back to Helikon, "You lucky bugger. Traveling the Great Green with such a beautiful companion?"

Asha blushed as Helikon grinned, "I know. She's also a great fighter."

"I'm not that great." Asha murmured then shook herself, straightening up she smiled, 'I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do with each other. And my horse needs to stretch."

Helikon nodded, "Be careful. Are you going to sleep on the ship?"

Asha jiggled her bag in front of her, "No, I think I will settle for some luxury accommodation tonight."

"Try the Blue Owl. It's near the keep." King Odysseus offered.

"Thank you. I will see you….?" Asha asked Helikon, raising an eyebrow at him.

"For dinner? The crew is eating at The Old Wagon." Helikon answered, he looked at her hopefully.

Asha shrugged, "Sure, why not. I will see you then!" She nodded to Odysseus then went off to tack her horse. The moment she left, the two started to talk.

Patting the horses neck she murmured, "I wonder what's wrong?" But like all horses, she didn't answer.

* * *

Once she had her horse fully tacked up Asha leaped aboard, making the horse trot forwards she covered ground quickly. Turning towards the markets Asha looked around at stalls, marvelling at the assortment of colours that were to be beheld. She passed several stalls selling candies. One strange market sold jars of animal eyes.

Asha grimaced as she passed that one. She paused as she passed a weapons stall, then decided not to enter it, as there was a massive man in there, taking up most of the stall.

Her eyes passed over a stall only to come back to it. Rainbows of colours danced on flags that flapped in the wind, and dresses fluttered temptingly in the stall. Asha's eyes landed on a beautiful cerulean dress. She dismounted her horse and walked up to it, her eyes alight with wonder.

The stall keeper rushed over to her, "May I help you?"

"How much for the dress?" Asha asked, swallowing quickly to stop herself from salivating over the dress.

"30 Drachma." The keeper said.

Asha didn't even bother to try and barter down the price, she quickly handed over the money, and grasping the dress to herself she almost growled at any women that passed nearby. Quickly she stuffed it into her backpack. Then she started to look at shoes.

Even when she was in her own time Asha wasn't very shallow, preferring to wear jeans over dresses, and barely wearing any makeup, she wasn't what you would call, girly. But now, with hundreds of beautiful dresses near her, and the temptation of looking good, she splurged her money. In the end Asha bought several dresses, with two sets of shoes. But she had also bought a couple more trousers, blue ones, from a foreign stall.

She was grinning happily when she found the Blue Owl. The Inn was magnificent, it was made out of marble, columns holding up a massive three story building, it resembled a temple, with a fountain trickling faintly in the lobby. A sharply dressed man greeted her and Asha was struck by the similarity between a five star hotel and this place.

"How may I help you today?" The attendant asked.

"I would like to rent out a room for tonight. A nice one." Asha asked.

"Rooms start at 30 Drachma per night. Our very best is 150 drachma." The man said, his eyes trailing over her appearance.

She almost rolled her eyes, handing over 150 drachma she asked, "And is there a place I can put my horse?"

The mans eyes went wide, "Yes, I will get a lad to take her there. Would you like me to take your-" He stopped, staring at the amount of shopping she had done, "Your shopping and bags to your room?"

Asha nodded, "I will follow, I need to get ready for dinner. Do you know where the Old Wagon is?"

"Just across the street." He pointed. Nestled inside of the keep was a tall building where music could be heard. People milled about and Asha could recognise a couple of the crew.

"Thanks."

The attendant picked up her shopping and her bag, climbing the stairs he walked towards the top then opened double doors to the most gorgeous room she had ever beheld. A huge bed sat on one side of the room, it was so huge it didn't have a size to describe it. And on the other side was a huge pool or steaming water.

"Wow." Asha exclaimed the moment the man left. She locked the doors quickly, then walked to the balcony, staring out at the bay, her eyes wide with wonder. "Wow."

* * *

After soaking in the pool for what seemed like years Asha emerged, her skin red and perfumed by the water. She then decided to change into one of her more simple dresses, a red tunic which went with a set of black gladiator boots. She braided her hair so that it was high and pulled back from her face, and trailed down to rest at her collarbones. Asha smiled at the mirror, then turned and walked down the stairs, her bag in her hand (as it doubled for a purse), she slipped her room's key into her purse.

Smiling at the attendant she walked out and over to the Old Wagon, walking inside she instantly found the crew, who were sculling down beers, laughing and cheering at each other. Helikon sat at the head of their table laughing next to Odysseus. When he noticed her arrival his eyes went wide, scanning over her.

"Asha?" He asked.

She grinned, "Yup," She turned to the crew who cheered when she sat down next to them, "Hey boys!"

"Ash!" One gurgled, the one who had challenged her to a drinking contest, "Another round? You're not on watch tonight!"

Asha shook her head, "Sorry boys, I don't feel up to it tonight."

Several of the crew booed, but she ignored them. She had told herself that she wouldn't get drunk, not here.

"Asha, come sit here, I need to ask you something." Helikon said.

Asha looked over, his eyes were wide with urgency, and Odysseus shared the same expression. Getting up she sat next to Helikon, "What's wrong?"

Helikon shared a look with his old friend, "Odysseus has told me something. And I would like to ask you something," He paused, leaning forwards so she was the only one that could hear him, "Odysseus told me that there is a group of villain's hiding in Blue Owl Bay. They have apparently attack a temple near Ithaca and stolen the Goddess's crown."

"Crown?" Asha asked, she was curious as to why Helikon was telling her these things.

He nodded, "According to legend if the chosen one wears the crown, they will be able to create a new land, and have the power to destroy this very world. The villains are a group called the Sun."

Asha blinked her mind wandering back to when Sammael had asked her what side she was on, Sun or Moon, "We need to stop them."

Helikon blinked, "We?"

Asha nodded, "Yeah, if they want to destroy the world, or whatever, we need to stop them. Immediately."

"You would fight?" He asked.

"Of course. I have my bow, and my daggers." Asha smiled, she saw the frown on his face, "I want to help. I don't want to sit back and watch people I care about fight without me by their side. I'm not defenceless."

Helikon nodded, "Ok then. Odysseus says that they are armed to the teeth, but there's not many of them. His crew are readying themselves and I will get our crew ready too." He paused, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay with fighting."

"I will always stand by my friends." Asha said, determination in her eyes, "When do we begin the hunt?"

Helikon chuckled, "You're a strange woman, Asha. It's refreshing. We track them after dinner. You might have to get changed," He looked pointedly at what she was wearing, "Even though I bet you could distract them in that."

"Ha!" Asha laughed, "I doubt that. I will get changed after I eat something."

He nodded, and they started to chow down their food, not talking.

Asha concentrated in her head what she was going to do when she fought the Sun. She had no idea who they were, but she did know they would be dangerous, after all, Sammael was one.

She wiped her mouth, chugging down a jug of water she got up, excusing herself from the table.

"Meet you outside your inn?" He asked.

"Call it a palace." Asha chuckled, nodding.

She walked out the door of the Old Wagon, going across the street she quickened her pace. There, in her peripheral view, was a person walking towards her, eyes intent on her.

Asha hurried into the Blue Owl, looking around for the guards she had seen this afternoon. But her eyes widened.

Gasping in horror, Asha stumbled backwards, her body hitting someone. Her eyes were intent on the scene in front of her. Blood covered the marble walls, painting them in red. The fountain trickled a foamy red. Asha smelled iron, and she gagged as she found three head speared to the wall. Their bodies lay on the ground.

But the most horrifying thing, was the look on their faces.

The guards had looks of horror, horror that she couldn't describe.

Cold, strong hands wrapped around her neck and Asha struggled violently as someone chocked her.

A person walked in front of her, a hay bag in hand and covered her face.

Then she couldn't see anything, as someone hit her over the head with a pommel of a sword.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading! **** Hope you enjoyed, I did!**

**This story is now getting into my terrain, mwhahhahaha. (eg it gets formed into a basically my own story. With only the times the same. Please note, I hate it when people copy my stories. So don't take any of the, let's say, lands from this story and put them in another.) **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. And the one month wait **

**I hope the chapter longishness will satisfy you for now (you hungry hungry people). I will attempt to update each week (On Mondays? I live in Australia). But that's attempt. I have been going through a dry part of my creativity these past couple of weeks.**

**Anways,**

**SB7 Reporting Out!**


End file.
